Butterfly Kisses
by Seraphine Rose
Summary: Growing up is hard, but having to watch it happen is harder. Saying goodbye to your baby girl and letting her grow is sometimes the hardest thing a father ever has to do.


**A/N I'm supposed to be working on Danny Phantom fic but I'm a dead block so I decided to write a Kim Possible fan fiction. I go the idea while listening to 'Butterfly Kisses' and I thought it would be sweet to right. Its absolutely pointless and not really that good, but I wrote it and posted it anyway so I hope you like it Read, Review, and humor an inspirationally dead author **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible(Disney) nor do I own the song "Butterfly Kisses"( Bob Carlisle) so please do not sue me.**

_There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

Tears laced the wide green eyes of a little five year old girl, lip quivering as she tried to be brave while holding a lumpy, slightly runny brown mass covered in light blue frosting, little burnt tips sticking out here and there. IT was supposed to be special because of her daddy's special day, her mommy had bought it just for the occasion and now it looked horrible.

"I jus wanted to make it prettiful cake for your bir'day daddy but it gots all messy" A flood poured down the innocent little freckled face "I sorry Daddy, I wanted to make it spes…spesial and…and I couldn't makes it." Five-year-old Kim Possible broke out into shrill sobs, mournfully gazing down at what was supposed to be a surprise for the brown hair man watching his daughter with a amused, thoughtful look. Chuckling, Mr. Dr. Possible kneeled down and tugged lightly on the crimson braids hanging at either sides of the little head; squealing in protest, the little girl stamped her foot and tried hard to glare through an ocean of tears and runny nose. She hated it when her father tugged on her braids and the man knew that.

James Possible could only laugh at the fire in his little girls' actions and purposefully grabbed a chunk of the messy cake, stuffing it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully all the while smiling at the bemused expression of shock on the little girls face. Wiping away one of the crystalline tears marring the beautiful face, eyes wide and full of admiration of the man; lifting her into his arms, Mr. Possible cradled the little one in his arms, already feeling the girls growing weight becoming to heavy for such rides. It would not be long before he would no longer be able to pick her up, and far to soon the time would come when she wouldn't be his little girl anymore. Someday life, as it always did, would come between the young and old, the former no longer expressing need of the latter. Nuzzling her face and kissing the smooth forehead beneath her wispy red bangs, it was hard to think about allowing the light of his life to grow up, to blossom into the fine young woman he was sure she would grow up to be. Already friendships began taking the place of family, time in the sandbox with young Ronald more urgent then cuddle time with her father; of course it was bound to happen but the father wasn't ready to let go of his little girl.

"It's delicious Kimmie-cub, the best cake I've ever tasted" The green eyes went, if possible, even wider at the response.

"even better the Mommy's?"

"Way better then Mommy's, but don't tell her that" he whispered, winking at his daughter in a conspiratory way "We don't want to hurt her feelings now that my big girl is better in the kitchen then she is do we?" The wonder in the tender voice made him forget that this little one would, soon, not be his little girl but a young woman. Tugging at the braids, James laughed softly at the pout developing so adorably on her lips; she might never know it, but Kim had weaved a spell over him from the very first moment the nurse placed her squirming body in his arms. Meeting the eyes of his daughter for the first time, staring in awe at the beautiful creation love had given him had been all it took to fall in love for a second time; tweaking the girl nose and putting a well placed raspberry on the little girls stomach, he rejoiced in hearing the bell like giggle issuing form her lips.

"Daddyyyyy" she whined, pouting further "No fair your bigger that me!" With a chuckle, he let his lips press to the fuming little girls forehead, feeling the skin beneath his lips, memories of first steps, first words, flowing like water through his mind. His baby girl, his little one. Nothing could, or would ever change that.

"KP! Help!" A tousle haired blond blur dashed past them, untied shoelaces sending a freckle faced, brown eyes little boy sprawling into the grass, the clothes that were presumably clean covered in mud and other unidentifiable substances. Grinning goofily and occasionally glancing at the fence, anxiety written in every look, the messy haired little boy waved.

"Hi KP, Hi Mr. Dr. Possible." Wriggling in the older man's Grasp, the little girl tried to crawl down to see her friend; reluctantly he set her down, looking at the ruined cake lying forgotten on the porch. A red blur rushed at him, several wet kisses dancing tenderly across his brow and cheeks before his little girl ran off in a chattering rush to play with the little boy threatening to take the place of number one person in the little girls' heart. Frowning deeply, James reluctantly picked up the cake and walked inside, unable to stand watching his baby slip through his fingers by growing up while all he could do was grow older. Touching his cheek, still damp from the over zealous kiss a bittersweet smile touched his lips as the graying man watched the two five year olds run around in the yard, the smaller blond panicky while the red-haired darling stood strong.

'At least, for all her growing and ruined cakes' thought the man with an honest chuckle 'she has yet to forget my butterfly kisses."

_Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
_

Long auburn hair flowed down to her shoulders, bouncing around the curves that terrified him more then watching His fingers threaded through hers, the small secretive smile playing across the aging face, stars in those emerald eyes. Looking at the young woman, James saw very little of the baby once depending on him to keep monsters and ghosts away and more of the young woman his wife once was. A thin chain graced the slim neck, an emerald ring hanging from it, the band never far from her wandering fingers or from her fathers' eyes.

Sixteen. Already she was passing him by, growing out of baby kisses and bedtime hugs, replacing ribbons and teddy bears with boys and makeup, finding her wings and testing them without his guidance. Now she had a knew man to lead the way into adulthood, and no matter how he proved the deep love between them every day, James was terrified of watching his baby girl get hurt by the young man. A goofy smile played over the maturing face, blond hair messily sprawled across his head and tickling the brows just above deep chocolate eyes, spilling over with love as a tender peck was place on her flushing cheek. A hammer struck the man watching from the corner of the room, knowing that this boy…no this man was holding the heart of his baby girl, that the goofy, childish, weird young man would some day be the one to take his place. It hurt, knowing that this young woman was no longer the baby that needed him to be the strength in her live, to be a guide through the strange networking of life. But watching the tenderness with which the young blond brushed a stray lock of red away from the smiling face, treating his princess as preciously as she deserved, James was relieved. No man could be better suited to take his daughters hand then Ronald, the one person, he knew, would lay his very life on the line to protect the woman who had claims on both their lives. The young man loved her with every shred of his heart and proved it over the years as they weathered every storm together, hung on to the other no matter how they changed; no one would ever be as deserving of his baby girls heart then the young man, her best friend. Loathe as he was to do it, James prepared himself for the day he would cede the position of first man to another so when the moment did come, it would not break his heart so painfully.

A light laugh broke the silence and he watched the pair stand, brushing away wrappings, tape, and bows from the gifts as they prepared to celebrate together, away from the outside interruptions of parents and well-wishers. Kim was sixteen today, two years away from saying good-bye to childhood and the people once so important so her wings could truly lift her up to the life she deserved to lead. Already the fresh innocence, delightful curiosity, boundless love belonging only to childhood had begun to fade, the miracles of life evolving to a state that he, as a father, could never reach again. It seemed like so long ago when she would reach up to be pulled into his arms, desperately seeking the affection James could never deny his only girl, curling up in his lap in search of comfort, of a story, of a daddy who could chase away the monsters that plagued her.

A chivalrous hand reached out and found its dainty mate, helping the woman to her feet with a grin so full of honest love it made his heart ache, watching with a jealous frown as their lips in a tender, unhurried kiss. Ronald was now the one with the privilege of giving her the affection she desperately needed, offering the comfort in a time of weakness and fear, the one to chase away the monsters of life with just a single stroke of his thumb across her cheek. Fric and Frack, one so serious it was almost scary and the other a child who could never grow up, complimenting each other perfectly and together a lovely picture made up of two perfect pieces. Coughing to make his presence known, James watched with some measure of amusement as the embarrassed teenagers broke apart, the young man nervously grabbing the young woman's hand for comfort and doing what he was known to always do.

"Sorry Mr. Dr. P. My fault, guess I've kinda fallen under KP's spell," 'Don't I know it' came the thought, but despite his respect of the young man's defense of his daughter, James knew that to keep them on their toes, and their hormones in check, he had to squash any hope of sexual activity. Respectable or no, Ronald was a teenage boy and with Kim's honor at stake precautions must be followed.

"You know the rules about such…activity Ronald, do not let it happen again. Do not forget about the black hole." Despite the severity of his tone, a small smile touched his lips at the paling of the boys skin beneath his freckles and those emerald eyes rolling up in exasperation.

"Dad you promised to be nice!" The young woman scolded in a tone remarkably similar to her mothers, the puppy dog pout that followed the mans' undoing and he sighed in defeat.

"Have her home by eleven Ronald, not a minute later do we understand?" The boy nodded furiously and let go of his girlfriends hand as the lovely red head sauntered over to her father and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before relacing their fingers. "Have fun you two!"

"Bye Dad! Bye Mom! Tweebs stay out of my room!" The door slammed and through the small window, Kim could be seen leaning against Ron, a smile of pure contentment threatening to overcome her entire face. One of similar appearance appeared on the tousle haired boy who, for all things, looked as though nothing else could possibly improve the moment; a sad smile appeared on the aging man's lips as he turned to the kitchen and to his wife.

Even in the arms of her lover and best friend, she had remember his butterfly kiss.

_All the precise time.  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.  
She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...  
_

Time flew by so fast, the days running like water through his mind as every moment from feeling her kick deep within her mother womb to seeing her twirl in front of the mirror, a smile of serene excitement playing across her face matching a pair of sparkling emerald eyes regarding the lovely image reflecting back. James could only stare in awe, seeing in every twist of her head and slight bat of her eyelashes his little girl, the same eyes that greeted him in the hospital smiling back with an unbreakable sheen of happiness. Even though he knew today was the day, seeing her so happy made up for the sad task ahead of him.

Since the moment he'd first held her, feeling those tiny fingers wrap around his to identify the man who created her, who would love her all her life, the gray haired man knew the day would come to allow another to step in his place. Someday that young man would feel life move within her, feel the same awe upon beholding what their love could create as he did, and he to would fall in love all over again. James knew this, knew it because it had been the words from his father on his wedding day. Crystalline and sad, a tear trailed down his weathered cheek, the knowledge that she wasn't his baby girl anymore far greater a pain then anyone could have told him; letting her go, giving Kim her right to love and grow and some day stand in his position was the hardest thing anyone had ever asked of him.

"Dad…Dad why are you crying?" A gentle hand touched his cheek, worried emerald eyes considering his face as his beautiful baby looked out through a woman's body, a woman's mind. Pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, careful not to mess the carefully applied make up, James held the position with knowledge that this could be the last time they ever found themselves in this position. Pulling back, deep eyes met and a smile cross his drawn face.

"I'm losing my baby girl, I'm going to be second in your heart now Kimmie-cub and that's hard," Sniffing, the young woman pressed tiny little kisses all over his face, wrapping her arms around him and letting him be the comforter for the last time in their live. Holding her just as he had done for her entire life, he continued to whisper softly "Ronald is a good man, he'll make you happy and that's enough for me to let you go."

"I love him Daddy" She murmured, pulling from him and pressing another chaste kiss to his cheek, smiling a tender grin that represented her so well "but Ron could never be you, and he will never ever take your place in my heart. No one could ever do that." Taking up the veil on the dresser provided by the church, Kim handed to her father and silently asked him to do the honor of placing it on her, weaving the small flower encrusted clip into the carefully done locks. No one else should, or could, have the honor of being the one to prepare her for the biggest step in her life. Carefully taking the thin piece of cloth from her hand, James carefully laid it on her head, pulling the thinnest sheet over her face and watching the smile play across those soft lips. Happiness radiated from every action, every movement as the returned to the vanity, observing Kim Possible for the last time. Soon she would not exist, a Mrs. Kimberly Stoppable stepping up to replace the young girl at last, something her father knew had been long in coming and more rejoiced then anything else.

"Kim, Mr. Possible it's time for the service to begin is everyone ready?" Monique stood in the door way, stomach swollen and face practically glowing the power of impending motherhood, "You look great girl! And not even the least bit nervous…which is more then I can say for your man; he's convinced himself your going to dump him. I swear, even Derek wasn't that nervous on our big day and he fainted!" Chuckling, the red head gave herself one more once over in the mirror, pausing just as she passed her father, standing their with a mournful expression painted across his aging features. Lifting her veil for a moment, she placed tender, floaty little kisses all over her face before offering her arm which he gladly took, mentally preparing himself for the hardest task a father ever had to do yet inwardly smiling.

Even on her wedding day, on the eve of a great and long desired change, she remembered his butterfly kisses.

_Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
_

She had faced things in her life that would send him running like a scared rabbit, beaten foes who with a mere thought could end her life, saved the world so many times everyone had lost count yet nothing had scared her so much as standing in front of the doors leading to her future, staring at the hardwood with uncontained fear. Past those doors lay her future and the man she loved with every ounce of her mind, body, and soul and yet James could see the anxiety, the insecurity pouring out of her. Touching the paling cheek, the graying father took in the angelic appearance of his baby girl, enveloped in white silks and lace, covered in tiny white daisies and holding a bouquet of pure white tiger lilies between white knuckles.

"Do I look okay Daddy? I want Ron to think I'm beautiful…I…I" her lip quivered as it had many times before, the scared little girl shining through the all to adult exterior. Coming to his daughters rescue for the last time, the older man wiped away the moisture threatening hours of preparation with a single drop. "I'm scared." Came the tiny voice, all sets of ears listening for the music that would carry her into her new life, bind her to the man she had chosen to stand beside her through the rest of eternity and beyond.

"Don't be, Ronald loves you there is no reason to be scared when your taking a step toward something, and someone, whose been waiting all your life." A small smile, full of love and remembrance took place of the terrified line, and emerald met his, sparkling with all the power that young man held over the beautiful redhead. "You are the most beautiful bride, the most beautiful woman, and more importantly the most important person in his life. You'd be beautiful to him if you were dressed in a muddy sack with a rag tied around your hair-" his speech was interrupted as the music began and everyone, in a rush, took their places in the line, carefully making their way into the large church hall, ready to greet a new day. Step by step, James led his daughter to her future, dread rising at how quickly time had flown for them, afraid of having to let go of his baby girl even though he stood on the edge of doing so. Letting his eyes rest on the young man waiting anxiously at the end of the line all fears, all anxieties, and some of the pain dwindled to nothing. Awe shined on the matured face, his blond hair still unruly and tousled, brown eyes still full of child-like wonder, freckles still keeping the youth that would make life so much happier for them both. Seeing him stare at Kim was like watching himself sixty years before on his own wedding day, staring at his bride and seeing no other in the world beside the vision of beauty. Thoughts flitted through the man's eyes, easily read by the world worn father. Ronald wondered if he was good enough, to which James silently responded to with a resounding 'yes, no other would ever be'; Ronald was awed at her beauty, wondering if there was every a more beautiful woman in the word and James again silently replied with a fierce 'no'. The last thing readable in the young man's eyes made the father smile and loosen the grip on his daughters arm every so slightly. Brown eyes silently understood how lucky he was to have the redhead in his life, to have her heart for his own and the privilege of loving her in every way. James knew exactly how that felt, to feel lucky at having something so precious held tight in your arms, loving them in every way they deserved only now he knew the pain of having to let go while Ronald knew only the joy finally holding on.

At last they stood before the alter and a pair of lips lightly brushed his cheek, and he gently let her go to the arms of a man who could love her in more ways then he had the right to now. Taking a seat beside his wife and sons, capturing her trembling hand in his, James would not take his eyes from the pair so wrapped up in each other it seemed to be all they could do to answer what was asked of them, seeing nothing else but the person holding their hands.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable, you may kiss the bride." The veil was lifted, revealing an anxiously happy Kimberly Ann Possible Stoppable, smiling with all the love and joy of a woman finally waking to a real life dream. The kiss was tender, full of everything they could legally show and the overwhelming emotion between them swept over the cheering audience, the two oblivious to the family and friends celebrating the long awaited reunion only feet from them.

James had let her go, hard as it was, and was rewarded by the pure contentment and love radiating in every movement, every smile, every tiny look passing between them. Ronald would care for her and would one day be continue the cycle he had passed through when they brought a child into the world. One day the young man would understand the power of love at first sight and the sadness of letting go, ceding a persons heart to another; For now, the man watched in continual happiness at the pair so deeply in love, knowing that he could not have given her away to a better man.

No matter how life continued for them, James would watch and smile with the memories of how, even at the biggest changes in his baby girls life, Kim never forgot his butterfly kisses. And that was enough for him.

_I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..._


End file.
